


Katzenmusik

by wookami



Series: Rozmowy przy steinwayu [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Katzenmusik

Mijały minuty, ale grać nie zaczął, bezustannie czymś od swej przyjemności odciągany. Już nawet pogodził się z faktem, że czas jakiś będzie musiał obchodzić się z nie swoim instrumentem, ale ten stan rzeczy, niezależnie od akceptacji czy jej braku, obfitował w niewygody. Nie mógł dojść do ładu z taboretem, który był to za wysoki, to za niski, niezależnie od starań, by zapewnić sobie wygodę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że śruba u siedzenia chodziła z potwornym zgrzytem.  
\- Katzenmusik – strofował Roderich.  
I tak, w atmosferze zirytowania, upłynęły kolejne minuty. Nie jemu oceniać ile. Już dawno stracił poczucie czasu.  
Budziła się w nim tęsknota do własnego domu - miejsca może i zwyczajnego, może nawet nie tak luksusowego jak willa Gilberta, w której próbował się rozgościć, ale własnego. A szczególnie do cichego pokoju, gdzie stał fortepian, otoczony nieomal niewidzialną tarczą, która zabraniała go dotykać każdemu, bez wyjątku.  
Raz jeszcze upewnił się, iże jego łokcie znajdują na właściwiej wysokości, po czym lekko nacisnął pierwsze klawisze.  
Allegro… Metrum cztery czwarte, tak… C z przedtaktu, prawa ręka na e, jednocześnie lewa na c, prawa na e… Ach, der große Vivaldi, „Frühling”… A za oknem zima… Zapomni, jeżeli nie będzie grał, tyle czasu już pamiętał, ale teraz pamięć go zawodzi, na pewno zapomni bez ćwiczeń…  
Przygryzając wargę, wstał od fortepianu i ulokował się w oknie. W myślach starał się powtórzyć notacje muzyczne znanych na pamięć utworów, lecz zdawało mu się, że nie pamięta nic, nic, nic… Tylko głośno bijące serce. Zimno i smutek.  
Zza jego zgarbionych barków odezwało się basowe e. Z trudem poznał w nim dźwięk rzeczywisty, nie wywołany przez swój ociemniały umysł. A jednak to palec Gilberta przyciskał klawisz.  
\- Katzenmusik – syknął, na co winowajca, zamachowiec godzący we wrażliwy słuch Austriaka, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Czasem Roderich zastanawiał się, czy Gilbert umie grać na fortepianie. Powinien, należąc do elity europejskiej, acz powinności nie były żadnym gwarantem, jeżeli chodzi o tę akurat personę. Zajął pośpiesznie stanowisko przy instrumencie, by zaprosić Polihymnię do tego domu.  
By w swą duszę wlać ciepło „Czterech pór roku”.  
Potem ujął delikatnie dłoń Gilberta i, prowadząc ją – niezgrabną! – bez zirytowania ku kolejnym klawiszom, wsłuchiwał się w hymn pruski.


End file.
